forrestfirefandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man
Peter Benjamin Parker '''is a Marvel Comics crime fighter more known by his alias '''Spiderman or Spidey as his friends call him. Appearance Spiderman is the official LEGO Spiderman minifigure, which is the standard red and blue outfit with a silver web pattern and a spider on his chest. Fictional Character Biography Peter Parker was on a field trip to a museum when he was bitten by a radioactive spider, giving him mutant spider powers. In Lego Batman - The Spider-Man Team-Up!, Batman Spider-Man's old college friend, asks Spider-Man two help him fight some villians. Spider-Man and Batman infiltrate the villians' base, and Spider-Man is shot several times. Fortunately, it only fractured his ribs. Mr. Freeze tries to freeze the world, but Spidey and Batman stop him. In The Lego Batman & Spider-Man Movie, Batman at first despises Spider-Man and refers to him as a "little panzie". But later in the film, the twp heroes team up and kill Heath Ledger Joker and Doctor Octopus. Then they go to a strip club. In The Lego Batman & Spider-Man Movie 2, Batman and Spider-Man talk about Robin being adopted by Superman after Batman put him in an orphanage. As they are playing Batman: Arkham Asylum, they receive a message from Commissioner Gordon that villains have escaped from prison. They go to Arkham and murder Scarecrow, Killer Croc, Green Goblin, and Two-Face and the Joker fell into a porcupine breeding bed. In the Lego Batman, Spider-Man, and Superman Movie, Spider-Man and Batman hang out in the Batcave until Superman drops in, stating he needs to live somewhere. Spidey then receives a call from J. Jonah Jameson that he also lost his job due to the growing popularity of the internet. Later, after Batman gave the two heroes rooms, they went to go eat at a restaurant, but Batman had to reluctantly pay for their meals because Spider-Man and Superman wouldn't do it. Batman then went to go fight Joker, Green Goblin, Lex Luthor, and Harley Quinn, but was defeated because Spider-Man and Superman were in a movie theater watching Twilight: New Moon. After they came out of the theater, Batman angrily accuses them of not being at his aid. Superman tells Batman he sold his Batmobile for money and since Batman is rich, he could just buy another one. Batman is further pissed when he learns that Spider-Man and Superman found his debit card lying around and used it along with their powers to hack into his safe and donate $1,000,000 to charity in Bruce's name. Bruce then is angry beyond measure and leaves, giving Spidey and Superman to own the Batcave and Alfred. While hosting a party, a businessman comes in and informs them that Bruce Wayne's debit card has been denied and that they own the bank $100,000 in fines because Bruce withdrawled the fines earlier that morning. Spider-Man and Superman end the party and go off to kill Batman, whom they blame for this mess. Batman teams up with Lex Luthor, Green Goblin, and the Joker to kill the other heroes. While Superman manages to kill Lex Luthor, Green Goblin, and the Joker, Batman fights Spider-Man in the streets and rips out his spine with ease, proving he is a better hero than Spider-Man. Batman then kills Superman with a kryptonite bullet. After this incident, Spider-Man and Batman have never been friends again. Even when Spider-Man was invited to the Hall of Justice for a Christmas party, he is not seen talking to Batman, although he notices him when the Dark Knight arrives with Santa Claus. Portayers: *ForrestFire101 (Lego Batman - The Spider-Man Team-Up! and Lego Batman - The Robin) *OZZYPROD (The Lego Batman & Spider-Man Movie 1) *ShaneDawsonTV (The Lego Batman & Spider-Man Movie 2) = Keshen8 (Lego Batman, Spider-Man, and Superman Movie) = = Category:Characters Category:Characters With Super-Strength Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Lego Batman